


Чувства

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Out of Character, стеб
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22734226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Рей выясняет, можно ли влюбиться в Кайло Рена. Кайло трактует ее возросший интерес однозначно.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Чувства

**Author's Note:**

> Спойлер: Сила такая https://memepedia.ru/wp-content/uploads/2018/01/j8ufbixp.jpeg

— Слушай, Роуз, — спросила Рей, — а почему говорят, что если еда пересолена, значит повар влюбился?

— Не знаю, — Роуз пожала плечами. — Наверное потому, что влюбленный человек рассеянный и думает только о предмете своей влюбленности. А еда пересолена?

Рей утвердительно кивнула, зачерпнула ложку каши и предложила ее Роуз. Роуз попробовала.

— Мда, — заметила она, — должно быть, это очень сильные чувства. Водички не передашь?

Рей передала ей воды.

— А кто готовил? — спросила Роуз.

— Я, — ответила Рей. В их маленьком разведочном лагере поваров не было, и готовили все по очереди, не взирая на былые заслуги. Джедай ты или пилот — неважно, бери поварешку, вставай к казану. — А про влюбленность мне сказал По.

— Ну, — задумчиво протянула Роуз, — у тебя не очень большой опыт готовки, так что… И По как обычно в своем стиле.

Она грустно вздохнула.

— Впрочем, тут ведь действительно есть в кого влюбиться, — добавила Роуз.

Рей промолчала. Она размышляла над тем, может ли быть влюблена.

Может ли человек влюбиться и не заметить этого? Рей задумчиво огляделась, высматривая своих товарищей. В кого она может быть влюблена? В Финна? Ну, нет. Снапа? Нет. По?.. Он конечно был очень симпатичным, и Рей действительно нравилось болтать с ним, и зависать вместе, и когда он звал ее куда-то, у нее в груди разливалось какое-то тепло… Но это явно не оно. И она должна была думать об объекте своих чувств постоянно, забывая обо всем другом. О ком она думает постоянно?

Вывод напрашивался сам собой. Чаще других она думала о Кайло Рене.

— Роуз, а можно влюбиться и не заметить этого? — спросила Рей.

Роуз неожиданно хихикнула.

— Думаю, да, — ответила она. — Бывает так, что ты буквально боготворишь кого-то, думаешь, какой он классный, а потом он показывает худшую свою сторону — бам! И тебе кажется, ты готова убить его! А потом он снова делает что-то, и ты понимаешь, что-то, первое впечатление не было неверным! Оно было правильным, — Роуз наставила на Рей указательный палец. — Сердце всегда подсказывает правду.

Рей удивленно приподняла брови, но ничего не ответила. Слова Роуз немного напомнили ей их историю с Кайло Реном, с небольшой поправкой, ведь у нее все было наоборот: сначала она считала его монстром, потом… потом кем-то, кто мог понять ее, потом — снова монстром. Это совсем не похоже на повод влюбиться.

Рей задумчиво засунула в рот полную ложку пересоленной каши. Соль никогда не была лишней в организме. Как и вода.

***

Рей пристально рассматривала Кайло Рена. Благодаря форсбонду, они могли любоваться друг на друга почти каждый день, причем иногда в таком виде и положении, что уж лучше ослепнуть, чем увидеть такое во второй раз. Впрочем, Рей ловила себя на том, что начала привыкать к постоянному присутствию Верховного Лидера в своей жизни. Как будто у нее появился сосед, с которым ей не хотелось жить, но избегать которого не получалось.

И теперь Рей сидела на кровати и внимательно наблюдала за тем, как на другом конце Галактики Кайло Рен тоже готовился ко сну. Видимо, ее внимание его нервировало, потому что в какой-то момент Рен развернулся к ней и раздраженно спросил:

— Чего тебе?

— Ничего, — ответила Рей. — Жду, когда связь опять оборвется.

Про себя же она размышляла, могла бы она влюбиться в Кайло Рена или нет. Сложно было назвать его писаным красавцем, тот же По был намного — намного! — приятнее внешне. Но и страшилищем Кайло не был. Рей вынуждена была признать, что считает его симпатичным. И когда она летела к нему на «Превосходство», она была… она почти… Она чувствовала себя примерно так же, как теперь, когда с ней заговаривал По. Только тогда то ощущение было сильнее.

Рей очнулась от своих мыслей, сообразив, что Кайло что-то сказал.

— Что-что? — переспросила она.

— Мне уже начинает казаться, что это какая-то таинственная джедайская практика, которая мне неизвестна, — заметил Рен. — Просмотри врага насквозь.

Рей закатила глаза. Нет, без вариантов. В такого не влюбишься. А еще его стараниями погибла куча народу, а еще больше попали в зависимость от Первого Ордена. Нет, точно нет.

Но…

Кайло Рен начал переодеваться. Рей видела это не в первый раз, и по их негласному обоюдному договору они друг на друга не пялились, хотя иногда обменивались ехидными комментариями. Но не сегодня. Сегодня Рей критически рассматривала Кайло, обдумывая, может ли он быть объектом воздыханий, ночных грез и всего такого.

Кайло замер и обернулся, подозрительно глядя на нее.

— Хватит уже, — сказал он.

— Что хватит? — спросила Рей.

— Смотреть.

— Обычно ты не стесняешься.

— Обычно ты смотришь куда угодно, только не на меня.

— А ты собирался заняться чем-то интимным?

— А если да? — с вызовом спросил Кайло.

Рей смутилась и опустила взгляд.

— Так-то лучше, — пробормотал Рен.

— Ты серьезно? — спросила Рей. — Насчет интимного?

— Нет, — ответил Кайло. И после короткой паузы ехидно добавил: — А ты хотела бы посмотреть?

— Нет! — возмущенно ответила Рей и подняла взгляд, забыв, что только что более всего ее интересовали дюрастиловые плиты пола.

Кайло Рен гордо стоял посреди своей спальни — и посреди спальни Рей, получается, тоже — в одних боксерах. Рей немного покраснела, но подумала, что возможность рассмотреть его и сравнить с увиденным ранее выпала неплохая.

— Нравится? — тоном провокатора спросил Кайло.

— Я раздумываю над этим, — честно ответила Рей. — У нас тут душевая общая, сначала девочки, потом мальчики, но иногда вечерами такого насмотришься…

— Так ты меня сравниваешь с кем-то? — возмутился Кайло.

— А что нельзя?

Теперь задумался Рен.

— Да сравнивай на здоровье, — сказал он наконец. — Я же знаю, что я лучше.

— Мне бы такое самомнение, — пробормотала Рей.

Она встала с кровати и подошла к Кайло поближе.

— Можешь еще и пощупать, — ехидно сказал он. — Я не против.

— Вот еще! — возмутилась Рей.

А потом все же осторожно потыкала Рена пальцем в пресс.

— Если бы ты знала, каких усилий мне стоит не пошутить насчет того, что тебе стоит пощупать, — заметил Кайло, глядя на нее сверху вниз.

— Возможно тебе прибавит сил мысль, что я не только щупать, но и ударить могу, — ответила Рей.

— Нет, мне прибавляет сил мысль, что сравнивать тебе, скорее всего, не с чем. Кроме того, что ты украдкой в душевой видела, — самодовольно заметил Кайло.

Рей вскинула голову, глядя ему в глаза. Теперь мысль о том, чтобы ударить Рена выглядела более заманчивой.

— И с чего это ты взял?

— Я ни разу не заставал тебя с кем-то, — заметил Кайло. — Ты всегда одна, спишь на своей узкой девичьей кровати…

— Кто бы говорил, — ответила Рей. — И насчет узкой девичьей кровати, и насчет всего остального. Где наложницы-твилечки, ну или хотя бы какая-нибудь любовница?

— Я занятой человек, — ответил Кайло веско. — И уж точно не буду пытаться поднять свой авторитет тем же способом, что и мелкие князьки на всяких захудалых планетах. Я сейчас о наложницах-твилечках.

— Да, да, конечно, — ответила Рей. — Верю, занятой ты наш.

Она провела кончиками пальцев по плечу Кайло, обрисовывая его бицепсы, и он вздрогнул от неожиданности.

— Если бы это была не ты, а кто-то другой, — заметил Рен низким голосом, — я бы подумал, что ты пытаешься со мной заигрывать.

— Мечтай, — ответила Рей. — Я просто…

— Да с кем ты меня сравниваешь? — не выдержал Рен.

— С… — Рей замялась, не зная, как получше соврать. — С Дэмероном!

— С Дэмероном?! — похоже Кайло не на шутку оскорбился. Он развернулся к Рей всем корпусом и сложил руки на груди. — С Дэмероном значит.

— А что тебя так удивляет? — ответила Рей. — Все наши девчонки по нему сохнут, ваш генерал неровно дышит…

— Серьезно? — оживился Кайло, мигом забыв, что его сравнивали с По. — У вас действительно так говорят? Я про Хакса.

— Слухи ходят, — Рей неуверенно пожала плечами, а потом сердито добавила, ткнув Кайло пальцем в грудь:

— Так, не отвлекайся меня! Это все очень серьезно!

— Несомненно, — Кайло фыркнул. Теперь он посматривал на Рей с каким-то новым выражением, будто ожидал от нее чего-то. — И что же ты решила?

— Я отложила решение на потом, — ответила Рей.

Не говорить же Рену, что в сравнении — только в сравнении, исключительно так — он совсем не проигрывал виденным ею в душевой сопротивленцам. А кое-где и выигрывал.

— Может тебе нужно больше данных для такого сложного анализа? — поинтересовался Кайло. Его голос был низким, мурлыкающим, и неожиданно для себя Рей ощутила странную дрожь в солнечном сплетении.

А Рен сделал шаг вперёд, схватил Рей за плечи и притянул ее ближе. Рей подалась назад.

— Что ты делаешь? — недоуменно и капельку смущённо спросила она.

Во-первых, ее ещё никогда не пытались прижать к голой мужской груди. Во-вторых, это было очень неожиданно и совершенно непредсказуемо. Возможно, он придушить ее решил, если другие методы воздействия не работают?

— Говоря о сравнении, — промурлыкал Кайло, — что именно ты планировала сравнивать?

— В-внешность, — ответила Рей, чувствуя себя крайне неловко — она даже заикаться начала, чего раньше за ней не водилось.

— И только? — Рен наклонился к ней как-то подозрительно близко.

Рей снова попыталась отстраниться, но Кайло ее не отпускал. Зато опустил обе руки ей на талию, а одну даже несколько ниже талии. Нет, он явно не душить ее собирался.

— Ты как-то неправильно меня понял, — выдавила Рей, упираясь рукой в грудь Кайло.

— Я прекрасно тебя понял, — ответил Рен.

Он склонился к ней ещё ближе.

— Бен, не надо, — предупредила Рей. — Иначе я тебя ударю.

— Ничего нового, — хмыкнул Кайло и их лица наконец встретились. В смысле: он ее поцеловал. Как люди целуются. Губами и всем этим самым… Рей зависла примерно на секунду, не веря, что это происходит на самом деле, а потом поддалась панике. И действительно ударила Бена. Возможно даже слишком сильно. И, возможно, туда, куда запрещал бить какой-нибудь там джедайский кодекс, но времена нынче такие, всех правил не изучить и… Впрочем, как Бен и сказал, тут не было ничего нового. Ему не привыкать.

К счастью, именно в этот момент связь разорвалась снова, и Рей осталась одна. Это было огромными облегчением, тем более, что теперь, как Рей подозревала, у Верховного Лидера появился ещё один повод ее ненавидеть.

***

Рей начало казаться, что своим необдуманным поступком она сделала только хуже. Может быть она и не была влюблена, а Кайло Рена, но теперь точно думала о нем постоянно, с боязнью ожидая их следующей встречи — по форсбонду или вживую. К ее удаче, ни Сила, ни обстоятельства не сводили их вместе, и Рей даже начала надеяться, что Рен позабудет об этом досадном инциденте.

Как бы не так.

Их следующая встреча произошла быстро и вскользь, прямо посреди «рабочего дня». Кайло демонстративно игнорировал присутствие Рей, и она решила ответить ему тем же. Потому что, во-первых, она тоже была занята, а во-вторых не знала, что ему можно сказать.

Но это была лишь прелюдия к разговору, который, к сожалению, состоялся тем же вечером. Сила, Сила, что с тобой не так? Почему иногда ты не показываешь Кайло Рена месяцами, а иногда — по несколько раз в день?

В этот раз Рей готовилась ко сну и уже собиралась улечься в свою «узкую девичью» кровать и блаженно захрапеть, но материализовавшаяся посреди комнаты фигура поставила на этих планах крест — к ее досаде.

Кайло тоже готовился ко сну. И, судя по всему, собирался и дальше ее игнорировать. Он раздевался, что вызвало у Рей сильное ощущение дежа вю. И, почему-то, вины. Хотя она не была виновата совершенно ни в чем.

Молчание густело. Время тянулось еле-еле, а Сила, похоже, не планировала обрывать этот сеанс дальней связи. Кайло бродил по комнате с лицом, выражавшим всю скорбь альдераанского народа, совершенно не глядя на Рей, но при этом с таким видом, будто дефилировал на глазах у невидимых зрителей, томно и печально вздыхая. Наконец Рей не выдержала.

— Извини, — сказала она.

Кайло вздрогнул, но продолжил делать вид, что не слышит и не видит ее.

— Мне очень жаль, — продолжила Рей, потупившись. — Я не собиралась тебя бить.

— Скажи ещё, что ты среагировала инстинктивно, — заметил Кайло, тщетно пытаясь замаскировать обиду в голосе.

— Ну… Да. Это первое движение, которое ты усваиваешь по достижении определенного возраста, если ты девушка и живёшь на Джакку, — заметила Рей в ответ. — Да и… некоторым парням это тоже пригождалось.

— Ой все, — тоном опытной королевы драмы ответил Рен, отворачиваясь.

— Если ты и дальше собираешься делать вид, что меня тут нет, подай знак, если решишь заняться чем-нибудь… интимным. Я отвернусь, — не выдержала Рей. — Бен! Я предупреждала тебя!

— Ты это начала! — обвиняющие возразил Кайло.

— Я ещё не начинала, — удивлённо ответила Рей. — Я и не собиралась… А, ты про, — Рей смущённо кашлянула. — Ты меня не так понял!

— Тьфу, пропасть сарлаккова, а как ещё нужно было тебя понять? — возмутился Кайло.

— Так, как я сказала! — от праведного возмущения Рей вскочила на ноги и подошла к нему.

Он в свою очередь уже забыл, что собирался ее игнорировать и ехидно спросил:

— Что ты сравнивала меня с Дэмероном?

— Да!

— А зачем ты это делала?

— Я?.. — переспросила Рей.

— Нет, я, — ответил Кайло. — В чем смысл этих твоих сравнений?

— Да так, — ответила Рей, отводя глаза. — Неважно. Любопытство.

— Любопытство сгубило лот-кота, — заметил Кайло назидательно. — Так в чью пользу-то сравнение?

— Если я скажу, что в твою, ты успокоишься? — спросила Рей.

— Нет, ведь мне придется вытащить из тебя честный ответ.

— Вот так всегда! — возмутилась Рей. — Сначала ты просишь честных ответов, а потом сам же ими недоволен!

— Так значит Дэмерон? — Кайло помрачнел, а в его голосе отчётливо прозвучала угроза.

Не по отношению к Рей, нет, всего лишь обещание, что в следующей стычке Первого Ордена и Сопротивления, в крестокрыл По будут целиться куда как тщательнее, чем обычно.

— Нет! Ты! Доволен? — выпалила Рей.

— Ещё нет, — ответил Кайло въедливо. — Почему ты можешь меня с кем-то сравнивать, а я тебя — нет?

— Что? — опешила Рей, мигом вспомнив, что одета для сна. — Зачем тебе меня с кем-то сравнивать?

— Любопытство, — ответил Кайло мстительно.

— Иди и сравнивай кого-нибудь другого. — Рей скрестила руки на груди. — А я спать хочу.

— Можешь лечь на кровать, — предложил Кайло. — Я не против туда переместиться.

— Что?! — Рей вспыхнула. — Что за намеки?

— Никаких намеков, я же должен сравнивать, — Кайло состроил невинное лицо, и это получилось у него на диво достоверно. — Просто, как бы тебе сказать, дев я обычно вижу в горизонтальном положении на кровати…

— После того как вырубишь их и прокатишь на «ипсилоне» в бессознательном состоянии? — не удержалась Рей.

Зря.

Глаза Кайло потемнели от гнева, а Рей живо сообразила, что не только она тут может кого-нибудь стукнуть. А Силой воздействовать на Кайло не получится, потому что, фактически, они _уже_ воздействуют друг на друга Силой на расстоянии. И когда Кайло сделал шаг к ней, Рей живо отскочила.

— Давай ты в следующий раз меня со своими девами посравниваешь, — попросила она. — Я, э-э-э, уверена, что их было много, очень много, больше чем я могу представить и все были в восторге.

— Тебя стоит поучить хорошим манерам, — процедил Кайло.

Рей задумалась, что можно ответить человеку, любящему вести светские разговоры, пока собеседник прикован к пыточному креслу, но не нашла, что сказать, чтобы не усугубить ситуацию.

— В следующий раз? — робко предложила она. — Ты же занятой, сам говорил…

— Для тебя я всегда найду время, — ответил ей Кайло и двинулся прямо к ней.

Рей решила, что не хочет знать, каким именно образом Кайло собрался ее учить. Некоторое время она успешно убегала от него по комнате — помогало и то, что в комнате, в которой находился Рен, тоже были какие-то предметы мебели, которые ему приходилось обходить, но, в итоге, он зажал Рей в углу, нависнув над ней и упираясь ладонями в стену по обеим сторонам от ее головы. От того, что они оба были одеты (точнее раздеты) для сна, легче не становилось, поэтому Рей предпочитала смотреть Кайло в глаза.

— Урок первый, — процедил Кайло. — Вежливость открывает любые двери.

— Световой меч тоже, — ответила Рей. — И что-то я не припомню, чтобы ты с кем-то был вежлив… кроме… меня… И какую же дверь ты собирался открыть таким образом?

Кайло уставился на нее со смешанным выражением недоумения и раздражения на лице: будто бы он пытался понять, издевается ли Рей или всерьез не понимает, что к чему. Что же до Рей, ей лезли в голову такие сравнения с открытыми дверьми, что краска в лицо бросалась, тем более, что ее в углу зажимал полуголый мужик на голову ее выше.

— Бен, я тебя ударю! — быстро предупредила Рей, чувствуя, что еще немного — и она точно скажет что-нибудь такое, за что Рен захочет ее убить по-настоящему. А к тому, что иногда она его немножечко бьет он вроде даже привык. — Как в тот раз. Не искушай судьбу.

Ее волнение прорвалось в голос, и Кайло чуть расслабился. Недоуменное выражение сменила ухмылка, и, невзирая на предупреждение, Кайло склонился к Рей еще ближе.

— Урок второй, — вкрадчиво прошелестел он, — честность — лучшая политика. За это я тебя и ценю.

— И ты мне будешь про честность задви… — Кайло оборвал ее на полуслове, вновь настырно поцеловав.

Отодвинуться Рей не могла — она уже была в углу, и ударить тоже, потому как предупрежденный Рен заблаговременно принял меры, не давая ей пошевелиться. Так они и торчали некоторое время в треклятом углу: Кайло привлек ее к себе и целовал, пощупывая за разные места, а Рей была вынужденна (именно вынуждена! Никак иначе!) отвечать на его поцелуй. Не то, что бы ей это не нравилось, но очень сильно отвлекало от главного: то что они враги, и война идет, и прочее, прочее… Рей очнулась только тогда, когда поняла, что ее туника расстёгнута наполовину. Она отстранилась — благо Кайло уже не держал ее так крепко — и шокированно уставилась на него.

— Стоп, стоп, что ты делаешь?

— Это очевидно, что я освобождаю тебя от лишней одежды.

— Лучше освободи меня от своего словоблудия. Какого криффа ты меня раздеваешь?

— Я уже понял, что галактику тебе предлагать бесполезно, — признался Кайло. — И решил, что надо брать банту за рога. Живём один раз, война идёт, сама понимаешь. Кто-нибудь из нас двоих может завтра не проснуться…

— Я понимаю, что я сейчас снова тебе двину, — ответила Рей скорее для острастки, чем всерьез.

А Кайло без лишних слов вернулся к поцелуям, имевшим абсолютный деморализующий эффект.

К счастью, связь оборвалась на том самом месте, когда Кайло снял с Рей тунику. Рей осталась стоять в одном белье, с горящими щеками и не уверенная в том, рада ли она, что Кайло пропал из ее комнаты.


End file.
